pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Professor Birch (Adventures)
Professor Birch is a character appearing in Pokémon Adventures, who is a professor. Appearance Professor Birch is a tall, heavily built man. He has short, slightly wavy brown hair, a squarish face with a beard and dark eyes. He wears a navy blue T-shirt under a white lab coat, khaki shorts with a black belt and tan sandals on his feet. Professor Birch is sometimes seen with his brown bag, where he keeps his research papers in. Personality Biography Five years before the crisis with Kyogre and Groudon, Professor Birch went to Johto to support Norman for his Gym Leader test. Seeing Norman's wife, Birch commented how he was lucky to have a wife like her around. Just after Norman failed the test, a blast was heard, so Birch and Norman saw Rayquaza flying away. Norman sent his Slakoth to battle, but the two were blown away by Rayquaza's attack. They also found a rampaging Salamence, who destroyed the lab, as well as the mechanism that contained Rayquaza.RS072: The Beginning of the End with Kyogre & Groudon XIVRS084: It All Ends Now V Sapphire was left alone, but managed to help in her father's research before she was to turn eleven.RS079: Rayquaza Redemption II Eventually, Courtney found out about Norman and his friends, as she wanted to learn more about Ruby as well.RS083: It All Ends Now IV Ruby & Sapphire arc Professor Birch was studying some Wurmple, as well as their evolved form. He was glad to see the Pokédex was working quite fine. Being called by Norman, Professor Birch decided to go to Littleroot Town, but soon faced two Mightyena. Birch fell down and was glad to see Ruby, a trainer, that could help him out. Ruby refused, claiming it would spoil his Pokémon's fur. Instead, he sent his Poochyena and wanted the Mightyena to join him, which surprised Birch. Nana managed to leer the Mightyena, who intimidated Ruby and Professor Birch into running away. Ruby took Birch's bag, while Professor Birch wondered why is Ruby a trainer if he wouldn't battle. Ruby stated he was going to enter the Pokémon Contests. Suddenly, Ruby's Running Shoes were activated, causing him to fall off a cliff. Fortunately, Birch found out Ruby was fine, through the Poké Gear. Birch introduced himself and realized Ruby was Norman's son, since Birch helped Norman buy those shoes. Before Birch could continue, the call was interrupted.RS002: Making Mirth with Mightyena Birch let Ruby take a Pokémon to battle the girl Ruby spoke of. Hearing her voice, Birch explained the girl, Sapphire, was actually his daughter.RS003: Trying to Trounce Torchic Sapphire returned to Professor Birch, who spoke with Ruby's mother. Hearing Ruby ran away, Birch thought of contacting the police, but Norman, who spoke on the phone, promised to find him personally. Later on, Birch was surprised to see his daughter wore the clothes Ruby gave to her. Still, he encouraged her in her quest to challenge the Hoenn Gyms and permitted her to go on.RS004: Distracting Dustox Sapphire spoke to Roxanne, who was astounded to see Sapphire received a perfect score on her test. Sapphire did mention she was Professor Birch's daughter, so Roxanne decided to take her challenge on.RS010: Blowing Past Nosepass I Just as they sailed on Sapphire's Wailord, Ruby admitted it was quite a surprise for Sapphire to wear clothes he sewn, since he did see her in the "neanderthal" clothes. Sapphire yelled out on him, since she was helping her father in fieldwork.RS018: Adding It Up with Plusle & Minun I Just as Ruby's Mudkip evolved into a Marshtomp, Ruby recorded its data for Professor Birch in the Pokédex.RS020: Tripped Up by Torkoal Once the crisis between Kyogre and Groudon hit Hoenn, Birch was making fieldwork. He knew the drought and flood would meet up to a point. He was quite annoyed he couldn't get off the tree, since floods were everywhere around him. Birch also apologized to Treecko, since Birch should've given it to its respectful trainer. He also noted the trainer, Emerald, was strange, but was still a good trainer for Treecko. A wave hit Professor Birch, who dropped his bag, containing Treecko.RS059: The Beginning of the End with Kyogre & Groudon VIIEM020: Susceptible to Sceptile Emerald managed to find Professor Birch, but the latter had no Pokémon, nor a Pokédex, to give to Emerald. Emerald shrugged and some time later, he managed to obtain the Pokédex from Professor Birch.EM030: The Final Battle V Wally, however, obtained Treecko and trained it to become Grovyle. He realized it was belonging to Professor Birch.RS078: Rayquaza Redemption I Wally managed to obtain Treecko and train with it. However, he knew it was Professor Birch's and thought it was wrong to train it. However, Norman assured him it was fine and told him why they were training at the Sky Pillar.RS078: Rayquaza Redemption I After coming back home to Littleroot Town, Ruby sat with his parents, Sapphire and Professor Birch, for his and Sapphire's birthday party. It was then when Ruby and Sapphire took on Professor Birch's quest to catch and record more Pokémon for the Pokédex.ORAS007: Omega Alpha Adventure 6 Emerald arc Professor Birch came to Crystal and Professor Oak, agreeing the task Emerald was sent to would change him. Oak was glad to have met Birch in person, though Birch noted he came for other reasons.EM017: Verily Vanquishing Vileplume I Crystal and Oak noted with Birch's help, they managed to get Emerald into the Battle Frontier. Birch was grateful, though cited Professor Oak how a lot of a battles follow the Pokédex Holders. Birch thought of Treecko and was saddened, since Treecko got lost in the crisis. He wished that Treecko would train at the same pace as Torchic and Mudkip, which were given to Ruby and Sapphire. While it was found by a certain person at the Sky Pillar, Treecko evolved into a Grovyle, but was not seen after Rayquaza was awakened. Still, Birch wished that Grovyle was fine, wherever it was.EM018: Verily Vanquishing Vileplume II Just as Ruby and Sapphire encountered Emerald, they told him they were sent by Professor Birch to assist him. Emerald recalled Professor Birch, but still refused their help in catching Jirachi.EM019: Cunning Kirlia Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire arc After exiting the Sky Tower, Ruby told Latios when he and Emerald were discussing about the meteor threat, Ruby had thought of his friends and family - including Professor Birch - whom he could ask for help, but did not want to trouble them with the sad news. Pokémon Given away See also Professor Birch (anime) References Category:Pokémon Adventures characters Category:Professor